


Overprotective

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi's boyfriend is a bad boyfriend, Minato is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi's boyfriend is cheating on him. And Minato finds out.





	Overprotective

Sweats slowly breaking out from his forehead as his body stiffens, dread pools in the base of his stomach. Arata struggles not to shrink down to his knees and beg for mercy. He barely holds back a squeak when Yondaime finally speaks again.

“Well?” Minato utters, narrowing his eyes. “Will you accept this mission?”

Arata swallows down a huge lump. He desperately wants to say no, but the expression on Minato’s face forces him accepts his fate and answers the one word Minato will most likely glad to hear. 

“H-hai!” Arata said in a high-pitched voice, heart beating rapidly.

Minato’s smile brightens up the room, but Arata freezes when he saw a glint in his blue eyes. “That’s good to hear, Arata-san. I will inform Kakashi once he gets back from his mission. You may go now.”

Arata gasps and bows hastily. “H-hai, Hokage-same!” He quickly disappears, happily to leave from the presence of Yondaime. 

Minato continues to smile, waving at the young man as he runs out of the room. _Hehe, that’s what you get, you lying, cheating piece of shit!_

A loud cough driven him out of his thoughts. He glances up at Aya, his assistant, to find her frowning, her brow arches at him. 

Aya clears her throat again, straightening her back. “Hokage-sama, why are you sending your student’s boyfriend on a suicide mission?” Her voices laces with suspicion. “The mission requires a four-man squad, and yet you’re sending one man to gather a rather vague information from the other side of the continent.”

Minato stares at her with wide eyes, acts as if he’s surprise. “Did I now?” He asks, feigning ignorance in his tone. He shrugs as he grabs his pen. “Oh, well. I can’t call him back now. I’m sure he’s already passed the gates by now.” He says, signing the papers in front of him. 

Minato hides his smirk from her. 

_That way, Kakashi is better off without him._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt – Kakashi’s boyfriend is cheating on him. Minato finds out. “Hokage-sama, why are you sending your student’s boyfriend on a suicide mission.


End file.
